No Matter How Much It Takes
by ffugenw
Summary: A loud whack was heard and the nicely crafted table now had a 'U" shaped scar on its surface " I demand a more interesting mission!" "Bu-but, Kyou-san, you're in no condition to—" Fem! 18 It won't affect much though.


Title: No Matter How Much It Takes

Setting: Few years after Tsuna gained his position as Decimo formally (at least until Hibari acknowledged him).

Summary: A loud whack was heard and the nicely crafted table now had a 'U" shaped scar on its surface " I demand a more interesting mission!" "Bu-but, Kyou-san, you're in no condition to—" Fem! 18 It won't affect much though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

One morning, deep in the forest, where a European mansion was built, hiding from the crowds of the city and from the rest of the enemies who might threaten. Inside the mansion, on a corridor, a woman in a black suit walked in a fast pace.

Despite being one of the only two female guardians that Tsuna had, Hibari Kyouya, lived up to her reputations. The strongest and free cloud guardian that no one could ever bind.

The wind calmly brushed her raven hair, even though the thick heavy air around her suffocates people who dared to come near her.

She had just come back from one of the mission she was assigned to and something tells that she wasn't in the perfect mood for amicable negotiation.

On the presence of a great wooden door, she stopped. She knocked the door twice and opened the door without waiting for any answer.

"Yes… Ah! Hibari-san! Welcome back!"

The young boss of Vongola greeted his guardian and asked what may bring her personally to come and see him without being asked

"The report." She said in curt tone while hand over the brown envelope and continue, "Is that all you've got?"

"What do you mean, Hibari-san?"

" I demand a more interesting mission"

"Well, there's none too urgent for now and you've just come back from two missions straight! Have a rest Hibari-san. I'll be sure to contact you if anything comes up."

The mafia boss said with his usual naïve smile

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, herbivore"

"Eh? I-I don't mean anything like that, Hibari-san. It's just a re-recommendation!No! I- I mean, friendly advice!"

Her patience had gone, replaced by tonfa in both of her hands. A loud whack and sound of a cracking wood was heard. The nicely crafted wooden table now had a 'U" shaped scar on its surface.

"HI-Hiiii! Hi-Hi-Hibari-san..!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the great Vongola Decimo now jolted back on his chair as he watched the fury of his cloud guardian.

"I'll have Tetsu retrieve the mission file this afternoon"

Was her final word as she turned her back and headed out of the room, leaving the scared boss alone.

* * *

(Inside The Boss' a.k.a. Tsuna's office)

After watching the whole thing, as his usual attitude, Reborn showed up from nowhere and made a comment to his no-good student

"Hmph, you just can't handle your guardians well enough, can you, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Re-reborn! Why didn't you help me !"

His reply earned him a good whack from the tutor

"OUCH! What was that for!"

"That's why you're no good! You just have to understand your guardian yourself."

Tsuna just throwing a disbelieved glance at his personal tutor and rubbed where he was whacked

* * *

(Outside Tsuna's office)

Hibari walked out of the room and closed the door behind her and found Kusakabe Tetsuya, the disciplinary committee vice president and her right hand man, had come to get her.

"Kyou-san, did you ask for some more mission?"

He asked in worrying tone, but not wanting to anger the person he talked to.

"Yes, retrieve the document this afternoon from him."

"Bu-but, Kyou-san, you're in no condition to—"

The prefect shot him a glare which effectively shuts anyone who received it

"I ask you not to start mingle around with some herbivore and start to comment on everything! We're going back now"

"…"

'_Oh, boy.. '_ Kusakabe let out a small sigh and had no choice but only to obey her commands _'I just hope nothing bad would happen'_

Then they got in the car and Kusakabe drove them back to Namimori.

"I'm going to rest for a while. Wake me when the preparations for the next mission are ready"

* * *

(On the evening at Namimori)

HIbari woke up in not-so- good mood. She was having a nightmare, her head was spinnind and she was drenched in cold sweat. Her stomach was starting to hurt again. She shut her eyes tightly and placed her arms around her stomach, trying hard to endure the pain.

Kusakabe knocked the door and wait for an answer before opening the door.

Silence. No answer came, so he decided he should come and wake Hibari as he was told to.

"Please excuse me… Kyou-san-!"

To Kusakabe's surprise, Hibari was already up and she was in pain. Kusakabe immediately go to Hibari's side, worried.

"Kyou-san! Are you okay? Please do take the medicine.."

He already offer her any assistance he could, but was rejected harshly. Finally, all he could say was

"The preparations and the files necessary are ready."

"Thanks"

So Hibari went to the desk where the files were and checked on every details she might need in the process. Her eyes were sharp. She read everything very quickly without missing any details but then finally stopped at one distracting fact. She was paired with another guardian. Hibari shot a glare to Kusakabe

"Did you say unnecessary thing to them?"

_Gulp_

"I believe I have not" he lied _'It's not unnecessary, Kyou-san..'_

"Very well, then."

Her attention turned back to the documents before her for some more time before she finally declared it's the time to go

**

* * *

**

A/N:

It's supposed to be a one-shot humor but I don't know how it turned out this way *cries*

Anyway, this is my first attempt in writing fanfic so any criticism and beta readers are openly welcomed!

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
